


环游的无趣

by aumiles



Series: 太过可爱的忍耐 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumiles/pseuds/aumiles
Summary: 海水倒灌入月亮 五月的潮汐正在生产 今天的你想暂时逃到哪里去？





	环游的无趣

撕扯掉蓝色毛绒玩偶的眼睛

闭上眼用鼻尖为一张纸测量体温

为了列表中“待处理”一栏的残项 习惯耳鸣 主动呼吸

爱人举起左手食指到泪痣边 郑重起誓

海水倒灌入月亮 五月的潮汐正在生产

今天的你想暂时逃到哪里去？

京都今日气温3-9℃ 裸体温泉跨年计划暂缓

羊绒围巾扎得脖子痒 自制hickey机

计划下半年结婚的office lady在浏览器里搜了“okinawa”和“家庭料理”

键盘最左上角的键是 esc键 彼此斥游的终点

在图书馆里 没有和人类说一句话 回家后发现脑子里被塞满了声音

六个月大的胎儿在被拍照时 用手臂挡住眼睛和脸 好像正在头痛发作

日语先生意识不到自己的母语口癖 嗯 很不错 没错吧？ 是这样吧？

健身房里的男男女女正在被 “没有付出就没有收获” 伤害

这一楼层的工作人分别来自滥用行为处理委员会和支持团队 平均年龄31岁

因为弟弟/友人/阿姨的去世 对生命有了新的看法和认同

整个星期都在看“超级变变变”的重播 涂指甲油和等待乐手男友的来电

我不会更靠近 亦不会远离 这样就很好了

**Author's Note:**

> 看家本领：恶意撒娇和死线当天下午交稿


End file.
